1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for creating rules engine rules from unstructured text in order to increase processor speed. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for creating rule engine rules by starting with unstructured text, converting the unstructured text to structured text, and then creating the rules engine rules from the structured text.
2. Background
The current process of creating rules engine rules from regulatory authority and airline text documents is manual and therefore expensive, time consuming, and error-prone. The resulting set of manually generated rules cannot be certified to a regulatory authority. For example, manual auditing is required to validate that regulatory authority rules and union contracts have been properly interpreted into rule engine rules. This process of manually creating union legality rules and auditing may be repeated every time a contract is renegotiated, resulting in significant time and expense. Furthermore, a vast plurality of unstructured text documents may be processed to generate the rules, which compounds the time and expense problem.